


you look like fun

by buckbrnes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is an Uncle, M/M, aaron/katelyn is implied, alternative universe, and neil is very confident somehow, andrew is gay, au where they're not as messed up as in canon, like he's so gay, matt is also mentioned, neil is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbrnes/pseuds/buckbrnes
Summary: an AU where Andrew is tasked with picking up his nephew from school and if he starts volunteering to do so more often after meeting his nephew's teacher then no one has to know
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello! I wrote this instead of studying math (sorry Neil) and history (sorry Kevin) so enjoy this or it was all for nothing !!! Also excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes, I haven't proofread it because I have adhd and now that I'm done with it it's no longer interesting :P 
> 
> PS please leave kudos I need validation
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ lgbtreynolds and on twitter here: ANDRWMlNYARD ! (yeah thats a small L in minyard) come talk to me over there

January 3

Aaron was lucky that Andrew picked an Exy team in the same town that Aaron and Katelyn started their life together. Aaron was also very lucky that Andrew had a day off today so he could pick up the little rascal that was his nephew. Andrew loved the kid and he loved that said kid loved him back unconditionally, and if it was because Andrew always gave him pieces of whatever candy he was carrying, then that would stay a secret between them. Aaron and Katelyn had this ridiculous idea that their kids could only eat sweets on Saturdays so Andrew, loving to spite his brother, always gave them candy and sips of his soda whenever he could. Aaron hated it. 

So that’s how he became the most sought after babysitter in the Minyard household. Today, however, was the first time he was picking up one of them. Noah Minyard was a second-grader and was nowhere near as annoying as he should be, considering he’s seven, which makes the task of babysitting him bearable for Andrew (he loved it. shut up.). 

He took a left turn and saw the school in front of him. He parked as close to the entrance that he could, not because he was lazy but because he was efficient. He got out of the car and started walking the short distance (see, efficient.). Walking into a primary school is definitely not something he enjoyed doing, kids were running around and being way too loud and he started regretting his decision already. Finding the classroom Noah was in wasn’t the easiest task, but there was no way in hell that he would ask anyone where it was. He doubted that the people that worked here knew the names of every pupil as well, so he figured it would be of no use. He did find it eventually though, only to have to wait outside of it for ten minutes. It was fine, ten minutes was nothing. 

When the door of the classroom opened, kid after kid after kid started pouring out and Andrew had a hard time finding Noah. When Noah walked out last of all the kids, he was accompanied by what Andrew assumed was his teacher. The teacher was about as tall as Andrew, with auburn hair and a big maroon sweater that was definitely at least two sizes too big. He gave Andrew a smile (which definitely did not make Andrew stare a little longer than necessary) and said, 

“Mr. Minyard, hi,” and then he looked at Andrew from head to toe and added, “I see you’ve had a bit of a wardrobe change, why the sudden change of heart?” Andrew was confused until he realised that Aaron had failed to mention that he wasn’t the one picking up his kid today. Andrew figured he might as well bother his brother some. He ignored the feeling in his stomach from the hot teacher looking him up and down and simply said, 

“I recently discovered rock.” The teacher smiled and shook his head. 

“And you must be Andrew, sorry about that.” Andrew rolled his eyes because he had to not let it show how the teacher’s way of saying his name made him want to hear him say it again. He cursed himself and tried to tell him to get a grip. 

“Gee, what gave it away.” He replied, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. The teacher didn’t seem to care, however, and to Andrew’s disappointment he didn’t retaliate with a snarky comment on his own (which he guesses is the appropriate thing for a teacher to do when in the presence of a seven-year-old. Still very disappointing though.), instead he nodded towards the classroom and said, 

“I would actually like to talk to you about something that happened today, if that’s okay?” Andrew looked at Noah, but Noah just looked down at the ground and said nothing. The teacher noticed and added, “Noah can be with Mrs. Dobson until we’re done,” and then he crouched in front of Noah and said in a stage whisper, “a little birdie told me that they’re crafting over there.” Noah perked at that and with an ‘okay’ he hurried towards another room. Andrew watched him until a door closed behind him, and then turned towards the teacher expectantly. The teacher motioned for him to enter the classroom, and Andrew did with the teacher close behind him. He leaned against a desk with the teacher standing in front of him. 

“I’m Neil, by the way, sorry about eyeing you up and down before.” He, Neil, said while rubbing a hand on his neck. Andrew isn’t gonna pretend that that wasn’t attractive. 

“Tell me, Neil, do you usually eye my brother up and down?” He said, trying for the whole disinterested tone again but it didn’t have the usual fire in it. Damn it. Neil chuckled a little and dropped his hand from his neck and instead he crossed his arms across his chest.

“No, I don’t flirt with married men.” Andrew didn’t mean to flirt with this stupid attractive teacher, he wasn’t, but self-control has never been his strong suit. 

“If eyeing someone up and down is your way of flirting then I’m sorry to tell you this, but you have no game.” Neil only shrugged and said,

“You’d be surprised by how well it works.” Was this primary school teacher flirting with him? Or was Andrew reading too much into it? Whatever it was, he had to put a stop to it before he was in too deep. He put his hands on the desk behind him and leaned back. 

“So is Noah in trouble or what?” Neil looked a bit taken back for a second, but quickly bounced back. 

“No, it’s nothing like that, Noah has gotten himself an admirer in the class, but he doesn’t seem too pleased about it. We have talked to the girl’s parents and I just thought it would be good for you, or, well, your brother and his wife, to know and maybe talk to him about it? Just to let him get it off his chest.” Neil looked casual, but he had a concerned look in his eyes. Andrew nodded and said, 

“Okay. I’ll leave that conversation to my brother. Pros about being the uncle: you get the fun stuff.” Andrew would, of course, talk to Noah about it, but Neil didn’t need to know he was capable of vulnerability. Neil wore a small smile on his lips but didn’t say anything. His gaze on Andrew was more than he could handle, and he decided it was best for both of them if he got going. So he stood up straight and with a simple ‘thanks, see you’, he was off. 

If he couldn’t really focus when he and Noah were watching Paw Patrol (which really messed up their mandatory talk about after each episode), nobody had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xx

January 16

He had told Aaron he would pick up Noah again because he didn’t have anything better to do. That’s the only reason. 

When he walked to the same classroom as the last time, he found it empty. He was one hundred percent sure that Noah would be done with class in fifteen minutes, so where the hell was he? He looked around and saw the teacher’s lounge a few classrooms over, and realised that this time he couldn’t decide whether he would ask someone or not, he didn’t really have a choice. So he made his way over to the teacher’s lounge and knocked on the door and hoped to god that Neil would answer so he didn’t have to speak to a stranger. His prayers were answered, and lo and behold, there Neil stood in the opening. Neil smiled when he saw Andrew and stepped out of the lounge and closed the door behind him. 

“Andrew, hey, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He had crossed his arms across his chest again, and Andrew wondered if there was a reason or if it just happened naturally. 

“I can’t find Noah, don’t you have class with him?” Neil still wore that goddamned smile on his face and Andrew wanted it gone right in this instance. 

“Did Mr. Minyard not tell you they’re on a field trip today? He won’t be back for another thirty minutes or so.” Andrew groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose while muttering ‘that fucker’. Neil seemed to think his misery was funny because he laughed and Andrew tried his hardest to not think about how it was the most wonderful sound he has ever heard. 

“I can keep you company while you wait if you want?” Andrew looked up at the offer and knew he would regret accepting it, but did nonetheless. 

“I’m not going to kill time in a primary school.” He stated matter of factly, because who the hell would voluntarily hang out in a school? Neil smiled at him and told him they could go to the school’s theatre, and that’s how they ended up on an empty stage with hundreds of empty seats in front of them. 

Andrew sat with one leg dangling from the stage and the other drawn up to his chest, with Neil sitting cross-legged beside him. Neil is telling him about when he saw Aaron and Katelyn kissing in front of Noah and Noah had expressed his disgust very loudly. Andrew laughed harder than he thought he would, and nodded in agreement and added, 

“They’re so gross, I would leave the dorm whenever she was there. Didn’t wanna risk seeing anything.” Andrew could see Neil smiling at him from the corner of his eye. 

“What’d you study? In college, I mean.” Andrew shot him a glance because obviously he meant in college, what else could he possibly refer to? 

“Majored in criminal justice.” Neil nodded. 

“That’s cool, I majored in maths, but quickly realised that I focused more on how my professors were teaching instead of what they were teaching, and that’s how I started studying to become a teacher instead.” Andrew wants to say that he didn’t ask, but he finds himself being a little intrigued. He could never imagine himself being a teacher, especially not to a bunch of seven-year-olds. He tells Neil that, and Neil laughs and says that it’s not exactly what he imagined it would be, but that he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Andrew lays down on the stage and closes his eyes. 

“I didn’t do anything with my major. I’m an exy player.” 

“I know,” Andrew opens one eye and find that Neil was already looking at him. He raises an eyebrow at the response, and Neil continues, “alright you caught me, I knew you weren’t Mr. Minyard before. My best friend got me hooked on exy when he was playing in college and I still watch it, you’re really good.” Andrew opens both eyes when he realises,

“So when you eyed me up and down…” Neil scrunches his nose in response, and Andrew just smirks at him. 

“In my defense, it’s weird to see someone in real life when you’ve only ever seen them on TV.” Andrew scoffed.

“You see my brother all the time, we’re basically the same.” 

“I can see that you’re twins but there’s not a lot of resemblances if you ask me” Andrew rolls his eyes at that because Jesus this boy is too much. He closes his eyes again and says,

“So what team did your friend play for?” 

“Palmetto State Foxes” Andrew opens his eyes again and stares into Neil’s. 

“Who’s your friend?” Neil furrows his eyebrows but answers nonetheless, 

“Matt Boyd, why?” Andrew switches position and leans on his elbows instead of laying down.

“I played for them too, so did Aaron.” Neil’s eyes widen in surprise.

“How the hell did I not know this? Oh my god. Oh my god, you’re the aggressive midget.” Neil says and laughs, Andrew groans and lays back down.

“I’m going to kill him.” He says without any feeling to it. Neil just keeps laughing and says,

“If it’s any consolation, I was always very curious about the so-called stabbing monster.” Andrew raises his eyebrows. If he ever doubted that Neil was flirting with him before, he was certain of it now. 

“Why would you be curious about someone who is being referred to as a ‘stabbing monster’? Are you one of those people with a knife kink?” It was a risky question, and Andrew almost regretted asking, until he heard Neil’s answer.

“I’m not sure, I would love to find out though,” he looks at Andrew suggestively, and Andrew is considering every option he has while also reconsidering every choice he has made that has led him to this moment, but then Neil continues with, “We should get back, I’m pretty sure the kids are back by now.” Andrew sits up and says,

“You’re insufferable.”


	3. Chapter 3

January 25

It’s been over a week since that annoyingly attractive teacher had blatantly flirted with Andrew in the arena, and Andrew had sworn to himself to wait at least two weeks before stepping foot in that school again. Which is why he cursed under his breath when he saw Neil at the grocery store. He tried to hide because fuck, Neil did not need to see him when he was running on four hours of sleep and wearing his old PSU jersey, but of course, Neil had seen him and was now walking towards him. Andrew considered dodging him, but he just looked so good and god damn it, some days the gay wins. He can’t help it. Neil walks up to him with his shopping basket and Andrew silently cursed himself for only having bread and ice cream in his own. 

“Hey.” He says it like he knows that it has an effect on Andrew, but damn it Andrew will try his best to not let it show. 

“Hello.” He replies without much feeling in it. Neil doesn’t seem bothered, which never fails to surprise Andrew. Most people stop trying to talk to him once he gives them a cold answer in reply, but Neil never seems to care.

“I see your basket has all the important nutrients you need for a balanced diet.” He teases with a smile, and Andrew shrugs and simply says,

“Haven’t really slept. Don’t have the energy to fix dinner and I had run out of ice cream so.” Neil keeps smiling at him and then he has the nerve, the audacity, to say,  
“I can cook you something if you’d like. I hate cooking for myself.” Andrew thinks he might pass out. Did he just get asked out by Mister I-Would-Love-To-Find-Out? Well shit, he would be stupid to accept but he would be even stupider to decline. He’s not gonna give in that easily though.

“Are you asking me out?” That stupid fucking smile doesn’t ever leave Neil’s face. Why is he so happy all the damn time?

“Yeah, but you also look like a ghost and I have a bit of a humanitarian side, knowing you’re sleep-deprived and planning on eating bread and ice cream for dinner and not helping you would be a crime.” Andrew really wishes he had a proper reply, but he can’t think of anything better than ‘can’t say no to free food’. 

So now he’s in Neil’s apartment, and holy shit is this dude rich or something? A teacher’s pay could never pay for an apartment like this in the middle of the city. He points it out to Neil when following him into the kitchen to watch Neil unload the groceries, and Neil gives him a vague answer about having a rich uncle. Andrew replies by saying that he’ll get more out of him one day. Neil’s only response is throwing a bag of sour candies at him. Andrew catches it and takes one without asking. 

Andrew sits on the counter while he watches Neil make a tomato sauce. He had told Andrew that pasta arrabbiata was his comfort food whenever he had had a bad night, mostly because it was easy to make but also because it was just so damn good. Andrew had teased him by saying that he’s bound to let Andrew down if he keeps saying how amazing it is, and Neil had simply smirked and said ‘just you wait and see’. 

“You never told me why you would be curious about a man with a reputation for stabbing people.” Andrew said, when the soft music playing in the background wasn’t enough to fill the silence in the kitchen. Neil looked over at him and smiled, 

“Maybe I was bored out of my mind with the way my life was going and figured it might spice things up to have a murderous midget in it.” Andrew so wanted to spice up Neil’s life. He would rather die than admit it, however. He hummed, but followed it with, 

“Were you right?” Neil looks a bit taken back, but just like the first time they met, he’s quick to recover. 

“I haven’t seen any sign of you being murderous yet.” He grins and goes back to his marinara sauce. Andrew sees his opportunity and takes it. 

“There we go again with the knife kink.” He earns himself a laugh from Neil at that, and he had almost forgotten what a beautiful sound it was. 

“Like I said before, I wouldn’t know,” he stops preparing their food and walks towards Andrew and stops in front of him, “I’m starting to think you’re the one with a knife kink. I mean this is the second time you bring it up, after all.” Andrew tries his hardest to not be affected by how he can smell Neil’s cologne from where he’s sitting and it takes every strength he can muster to keep a casual tone when he says, 

“It spices things up.” His breath catches in his throat when Neil moves to stand between his legs, and he’s sure Neil notices because of the knowing and teasing smile that appears on his lips. 

“Oh it does, does it?” is all Neil says, and Andrew wonders how the hell he managed to end up in this situation. Whatever he did, he doesn’t regret it one bit. 

“I’m sure it does, I’ve never tried it.” He admits, and he has completely given up on trying to sound casual. He’s gay and he’s been yearning for weeks and he thinks it’s okay to lose your mask sometimes. Especially when a shit hot teacher is standing between your legs in his expensive fucking kitchen and he’s looking directly into your eyes with the hottest stare Andrew has ever seen and especially when he flat out says,

“Can I kiss you?” Andrew doesn’t even bother to reply, he just puts his hand on the back of Neil’s neck and pulls him in like he’s dying and Neil’s lips are the antidote. Andrew kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, and when Neil puts one hand on his thigh and the other in his hair he thinks he might explode. Neil is kissing Andrew like he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him either since they first met, and the thought makes Andrew pull him in even closer and the sound Neil makes in response could light a fire in Andrew’s heart. They kiss and they kiss and they kiss and they don’t stop kissing until Neil pulls back only to grab Andrew’s hand and drag him towards the couch and then they kiss some more. Andrew thinks he could kiss Neil for eternity, having Neil’s hands in his hair and on his back is something he had definitely imagined, but never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that it would feel this amazing. He had made out with people before, and even hooked up with a number, but nothing had ever felt like this. He never believed in all of that soulmate crap, but the connection he felt with Neil after only having met him three times was hard to explain without that word popping up in his mind. 

Andrew had no idea how long they were kissing, but thank god marinara sauce could simmer for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it!!! hope y'all liked it :) like I said, hmu on tumblr @ lgbtreynolds and on twitter @ ANDRWMlNYARD ! (yeah thats a small L in minyard) :)
> 
> and leave kudos if u liked it :)


End file.
